A computer based data bank is being developed to support the management of patients with a chronic illness. The data bank currently contains information on 5000 patients with cardiovascular disease. It is being developed on a system of minicomputers. The system consists of devices for acquiring accurate patient descriptors, a large data storage and retrieval system and a follow-up program to acquire patient data on a continuing basis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: McNeer, J.F., Wallace, A.G., Wagner, G.S., Starmer, C.F., and Rosati, R.A. The course of acute myocardial infarction. Circulation 51:410-413, 1975.